A Bleached Tale
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: Shinigami Naruto, Strong Naruto, Elemental Blade Wielding Naruto, Naruto Harem. LEMONS COME LATER
1. Chapter 1

_A long time ago, I remember being alive, being a ninja and a hero, one that would stand up for what was right and always come out on top against all odds but all that changed when I faced her; a goddess gone mad with power whose ideals meant the end of the world._

_Her power was limitless and her will as strong as mine, thus with no other choice and in order to protect the future, my comrades and I decided that she had to die and that alone was easier said than done._

_Even with the help of my Biju comrades and Sasuke Uchiha, we only had managed to immobilize her for a short while but that short while was all we needed for me and my clones to strike and though we won the battle the cost was dear to all those that cared about me, _my life.

_The afterlife wasn't what I had expected it to be, but when I thought about it and remembered the circumstances that led me here, I had realized that it wasn't the afterlife of my world at least, so therefore, I would never know how it would have been._

_My stay in Rukongai was short but fruitful and I learnt a lot one of the things I did learn, was that greed and corruption thrived; it was a place where only the strong would live and the weak would perish._

_As I sat back and revisited my thoughts I realized that this was not the way the dead should leave. I was told that this was some sort of heaven for all dead souls but instead I see nothing of the sort so in order to change this and make it more pleasurable and enjoyable for everyone around I would have to become one of the higher ruling parties and the title I set my sights at, was that of the Shinigami._

_Fortunately for me the goal was within my reach and I grew more powerful, but as time grew on I noticed; the signs of people, people fearing my power and before I could do something about it, I was eliminated._

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this, is my story…_

* * *

Legends

* * *

"**Hello" Zanpakutō/Demon /Lower Class hollow speech/Technique declaration.**

"_**Hello**_**" Zanpakutō/Demon/Lower Class hollow thought.**

"Hello" Human speech.

'_Hello_' Human thought.

"_Hello_" Human hiss/Announcement.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter I, Arc I**

* * *

"_Welcome to Urahara Candy Shop, where all the prices are cheap!"_

In the country of Japan is where we will begin our story however we would focus on the modern times where technology does wonders to one's life.

Fast forward to the city of Karakura where different houses and buildings of varied sizes would give a rough estimate of how much people resided in said area of the city and knowing that titbit of information had some certain people _interested._

What most people didn't know however that because of the large spiritual pressure around the city, it was known to be one of the most frequently visited areas ghosts and other spiritual beings would venture to.

But we will be focusing on more than that, however, our focus should currently be on one particular house in the neighbourhood, a house belonging to a man simply known, as Naruto Uzumaki.

As the gym teacher of Karakura High School, Naruto's build, while slender was also muscular in a sense that it had most women around him drooling with affection at the mere alluring physical appearance of him but let us extend on that shall we?

He was a man of 5' 9 with spiky blonde hair that formed bangs at each sides of his face and a ponytail at the back of his head and, he was well known for carrying around a wooden staff that most would assume to be a bo-staff.

We find him currently sitting on his study table with nothing but a pair of boxers while he was on the phone with another person of interest and rested on the wall beside him was indeed said staff.

"Cut the bull-crap Urahara-san," Naruto deadpanned, stretching his body as he leaned his chair backwards while kicking his feet on his study table. "What do you need?" he asked, picking up his bo-staff before spinning it around aimlessly.

"_Aizen has started to make his move and we are going to need help," _Urahara's voice had a serious edge to it, _"I'm sure you know of the kidnapping of Kuchiki Rukia?"_

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Why wouldn't he? After all Ichigo was also involved and he was not impressed with the way the boy handled himself because he was sure that Ichigo was thought better than that, "I wondered why The Soul Society would send two captain class Shinigami to capture/retrieve someone with a minor offence."

"_And I'm sure you know who it was that they sent?"_

"I didn't think that Yamamoto would sink so low as to play with people's emotions like that." Naruto honestly replied, "One would wonder what goes on in that relic's head."

"_The same relic's whose position you were next in line to inherit I might add."_ Urahara cheekily added on the other side of the phone and Naruto could just feel as said old man smirked behind a fan he used to cover his face.

However he still remained silent as he mulled through Urahara's words and agreed that he was right because he could still remember the time he was in Soul Society, vying to be the Captain Commander, but to him like he thought, they were past times.

"Please get on to the main reason you called me Urahara."

"_Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends decided to storm into Soul Society," _Urahara explained, _"While they have Yoruichi with them, they still don't know what they're dealing with and they are going to need help when facing the obvious obstacle."_

"Kisuke, you know exactly _why _I cannot appear in the soul society." Naruto argued calmly.

"_Most don't know that you're alive,"_ Kisuke responded, "_I'm sure they would believe that your soul just entered the reincarnation cycle._"

"Are you sure _that's _what they'd believe?" Naruto inquired with a narrowed eyes, "I'm surprised you of all people suggested that."

"_I'm glad you know me so well." _Kisuke coyly replied before snapping his fan and placing it on his lap, _"But you are right, I _know _that most wouldn't believe that, however, there are those that did see you die against that hollow."_

"Yeah and?"

"_How do you think they would feel if they did see you in their home base years later?" _Urahara queered, _"Especially with the _*cough* _abilities you had gained from your self-imposed exile?"_

"Kisuke," Naruto drawled, "You are the one that wanted me to go to the Soul Society and now, you're saying that I shouldn't go?" Naruto slammed the blunt end of his bo-staff on the carpeted ground, "Make up your damn mind."

"_Fine," _Kisuke answered, _"I need you to shadow a certain group of people as they make their way towards the domain of the Shinigami."_

"No."

"_Do I need to remind you of the favour you owe me?"_

"…Fine." Naruto stood up, "Just tell me the time and I'll be there in a flash."

* * *

~ Soul Society ~

* * *

In hindsight, the entire group of teens and a cat should have simply known that storming into Soul Society, the stronghold of all Shinigami, to save their friend from an unjust execution was a bad idea, at least not without thinking up a plan on how they were going to pass through several obstructing obstacles.

One of which being two captain class Shinigami, standing on the other side of the raised gate leading into the place they needed to enter to free their friend.

At first glance, if one were to look at the two Shinigami – a male and a female – they would easily dismiss how dangerous they were because of their appearance but that was indeed far from the truth, and it was something Ichigo had to pay for in his own blood.

The first one was a male, clearly taller than the female, with short silver hair and a narrowed jawline, where his mouth had a permanent smirk on his face. He wore the standard Shinigami outfit but over it was a Haori, one that boldly stated that unlike every other Shinigami, _he _was different, in a class all on his own; and on his hand, was his Zanpakutō, which had a unique power on its own.

A power, Ichigo couldn't even match up to at his current state.

However, standing on the left side of the male was a small female whose hour-glass figure would almost make her seem petite to most observers. She had a short hime-style haircut and a pair narrowed gray eyes that brought out the beauty of her face. Unlike her male counterpart, she was wearing what the group of teenagers would come to know as the uniform of the stealth force – the female version – and like her partner, she wore her Haori over it.

On her back placed horizontally above her round posterior, was her Zanpakutō and wrapped around her neck while resting on the valley of her round and perky breast, was a green necklace.

"For trespassing in the Soul Society Ryoka, you are sentenced to immediate capturing as per orders from our commanding officer and the honoured of central 46." The female declared sharply as she got in her battle ready stance, "Surrender peacefully or fall by my hands."

"Now, now Sui-Feng-chan, don't you mean fall by _our _hands?" the male clutched his chest in mock hurt, "And here I thought we were comrades."

The female now identified as Sui-Feng scoffed, "We may be comrades Ichimaru-Taicho but you will address me with the respect that follows my title," No one calls her that name, ever, "I would like to ask you to please deal with the traitor while I deal with the Ryoka."

That traitor in question was the giant holding up the gate leading into one of the sectors of Soul Society and to all who resided in Seireitei, he was known as one of the four gate guardians and his name was **Jidanbō Ikkanzaka.**

"So mean," Meanwhile, the man identified as Ichimaru sighed before he gazed up at the Giant holding up the gate who in turn was whimpering at the sight of both captain class shinigami standing below him, "But she does have a point." Ichimaru drew out his Zanpakutō and aimed it at the Giant standing before him, "**Shoot to kill**…"

_Cling!_

Gin's normally closed eyes slightly opened to reveal a pair of sparkling blue orbs gazing at the cloaked figure that blocked his extended blade with a staff of all things.

"That's a really durable staff you have there," Gin complemented offhandedly while his blade retracted as his eyes rested on the male figure now looking down at him, "What's it made of?"

The figure in question just gazed down at Ichimaru with his glowing eyes that shone with intensity from the eye sockets of the white mask he wore; which was white with a purple tint and covered the entire upper half of his head. The mask's design was simply plain but it had two tomoe around the centre, both of which acted as the mask's eye-holes.

He wore a black high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and around his waist he wears a simple, light-orange obi and a belt and a pair of black sandals. Underneath the mantle, he wore a pair of ankle length dark crimson pants that were tucked into a pair of white cloth wrapped around the lower part of his legs like bandages leaving only his toes visible – imagine Uchiha Obito's outfit during the war with the mask and everything but with a different color scheme.

Ignoring the strange feeling Gin received as he stared into the eye sockets of this new opponent standing above him, he spoke, "My, my, it seems we have one of those silent types," he aimed his sword at the mysterious man, "It's a shame you have to die."

The figure ignored Gin's poor excuse of an intimidation before he turned to gaze at the group of teenagers and a cat, "If you're all done gawking like a bunch of idiots then I suggest you run because they're out of your league and they will and can kill you." The figure then stood in the middle of the two groups with his staff held on his right hand, via Shunpo, and looked at Sui-Feng's grey eyes, "I'll take care of them."

At first, Ichigo was caught off guard by how menacing this strange man's voice sounded as he was spoken to but he ignored it as he heard what was said, "My friend is on the other side of the gate and I will not stand by and let someone think they can order me around." He declared before walking to stand beside the man, "Besides, there are two of them you don't stand a chance."

"Ah blissful ignorance," In a blink of an eye the cloaked man's staff extended beyond normal limits and smashed into Ichigo, sending him hurtling backwards to his friends that caught him, "But kids like you should leave so that the grown-ups can have a little chat." Ignoring the looks he received as he spoke, he swung his staff like a bat and smashed the giant shinigami and as they were watching this, everyone's eyes widened as they saw the giant sail several yards backwards into the soul society but however before the gate closed, the cloaked figure used Shunpo to appear inside the Soul Society.

Before the figure could even twitch his finger, around him with their swords drawn were several lower level shinigami and he didn't need anyone to point out to him that the two captain class shinigami were angry as they made their way over to him.

"Excuse me a moment," The mysterious figure said before washing his entire presence at the group surrounding him and as each of them dropped to the ground in a dead faint, he turned and gazed at the two suddenly tensed (superior) shinigami, "Now that the kids are out of the way, how about I entertain you two for while?"

"Be my guest," Gin shrugged before he grinned, "Working as a captain in Soul Society is just so _boring!_"

The figure remained silent but before he could even twitch, he suddenly found himself attacked by Sui-Feng as she swung her released Zanpakuto.

_Clang_

The familiar echoes of steel meeting steel channelled around the area as Sui-Feng tried to outmanoeuvre her opponent and incapacitate him, but to her utmost frustration, she found out that she wasn't able to do so.

Their weapons pressed against each other and the female was ignoring the gathering of lower-class Shinigami as she stared at her opponent - who looked at her with his neutral eyes – before she jumped back and then glared back at him.

"You will take this fight seriously Ryoka, or you _will _suffer the consequence." Sui-Feng declared as she got back into her fighting stance.

"Don't forget about me now." Gin suddenly appeared next to Sui-Feng and he once more shot his blade at the mysterious man but much to his secretly growing ire, it was easily redirected.

Recovering with a quick Shunpo, Sui-Feng moved after Gin's strike to try and catch the man of guard as he was suddenly distracted but again, she was stopped as he redirected her Zanpakuto quite easily.

Sui-Feng reacted by quickly pulling her sword back, before performing an upwards slash at her opponent – sometime Gin had retracted his sword – but the man saw this coming and twisted his staff to easily counter her blade and, by then using the length of his staff as an advantage, he used his free hand to pull Sui-Feng and smack her away from him.

Glaring at the man that dared strike her like a child, Sui-Feng decided that she would attack from a different angle, while Gin, reading her mind, attacked once more with his extended sword and slashed him however the man spotted the attack coming from the corner of his eye and like child's play, he bunted the Zanpakuto from afar.

_Clang, clang, clang!_

This familiar dance to the death was continued for three more minutes and the man was able to easily read the plan Sui-Feng and Ichimaru came up with - Sui-Feng would try to engage the figure in close combat, while Ichimaru would impale him with his sword – and sometimes he was impressed when their roles were switched but honestly, he was getting tired of this, and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

"As much as I would love to continue this dance of Tango, I believe it is time for me to leave." The figure knew that if he didn't leave, he would be swarmed by the several captain class Shinigami he was feeling, so he gave a small bow while his arms were spread apart, "Have a nice afternoon." And left with a faster than average Shunpo.

"Report to the Captain Commander," Sui-Feng sheathed her sword and bent her knees forward, "I'll chase after him."

Gin watched with a small frown on his face as Sui-Feng left in a Shunpo before he sheathed his sword and shunpoed to the ground before walking down the path way leading to the captain commander, "Whoever you are, I hope, you know what you're doing."

...

Sitting in the middle of a beautiful forest, one very close to the Shinon compound, was the mysterious male figure who waited, in a meditative pose with his staff resting on his lap, for Sui-Feng to arrive.

"Finally decided to stop running Ryoka?" Sui-Feng sneered as she prepared to fight again but the response she got wasn't what she expected however and as she gazed into the eyes of the man, she found herself gazing at a pair of familiar glowing blue eyes, _'Those eyes,'_ she wondered with a confused frown, those beautiful blue eyes, _'Could it be…'_

"You always were persistent Shao,but that's one of the things I like about you." The figure said admiringly and he knew he had her from the stiffening of her shoulders, "Maybe this however, could give you a clearer view as to who I am." And when he said that, the mask was removed and the male was suddenly glad that he silenced the entire area they were in because he swore that the echo of the squeal he heard, would cause a lot of unwanted and unpredictable damage within its radius.

* * *

~ Time Skip, Shiba Clan House ~

* * *

Orihime looked on worriedly over Ichigo's unconscious state as they had arrived the home of one of Yoruichi's old friends, Kukaku Shiba.

Their journey over here with the unconscious Ichigo had most of the group start to worry about the possibility of facing opponents that would be as strong as the one that easily took down Ichigo with one strike leading them to glance once more at their unconscious friend in concern as their thoughts flashed towards that area.

If they were strong enough to do that with Ichigo, then how would they face against them?

Uryū Ishida was one of those people thinking about this entire situation as he rested on a wall, located in the home of one Kukaku Shiba, with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed as he pondered about the events that transpired not long ago and if he was honest about his thoughts he would say that he was completely shaken.

When his help was originally requested, like Ichigo – much to his embarrassment – he didn't think of the strength level of his opponents once he would face them. Because of his training, he thought himself to be more superior than most other normal Shinigami in the Soul Society, maybe even a match for a few captain class Shinigami, but after that display of power from the masked stranger that knocked out Ichigo he couldn't help but think.

Think about the reason why he would risk his life for a pathetic Shinigami.

All his life he had hated the Shinigami for what they had done. He had trained his body and mind to fight any and all Shinigami he had come across as revenge for their cause of his clan's death and now, he just couldn't help but think that what was the point after all that training?

Was the revenge worth his own life?

The life of those he cared about?

He glanced at Orihime as he thought about that and his mind couldn't help but question at how someone as innocent and naïve as she would have been brought into this and as he glanced to the body she was fussing over, his mind couldn't help quell the small anger that rose up, seeing the familiar attire and realized that it all centered around the Shinigami.

Meanwhile, unaware of the thoughts a certain quincy was thinking, Ichigo groaned as he sat up from the couch he was laid on and winced as his head ached in pain while trying to remember what happened.

"Wha…"

"Rest Ichigo, you took a really bad hit." A male voice echoed and each set of eyes available traced the source to a black cat as it crawled from the doorway and seeing the very familiar figure trailing behind it, the group tensed and each got into their various battle stances.

"Yoruichi get away from him," Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his sword, "He's dangerous!"

"That's the thanks I get for saving your life?" The male shook his head in disappointment, "I wonder what they teach children these days."

"Saving my life? Is that what you call knocking someone out?"" Ichigo scowled, clearly remembering what happened not too long ago, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hit you with a **Getsuga Tenshou** right now!"

"Apart from the fact that it's impossible and the fact that we're in a compressed space?" Ishida looked at Ichigo as he fixed his glasses, "If he wanted us dead then he would have done that the moment he walked in Ichigo-san, and Yoruichi-san clearly seems to at least acknowledge him, let's hear what he has to say."

"Glad to see that at least there is a smart one in the group." The masked man cheerfully said - though they would not notice though as his voice behind the mask he wore was still menacing and threatening - "But I guess he's right so I'll begin by introducing myself."

Slowly but surely, the mask started to come off the mysterious mans face and a very familiar face revealed itself, much to the shock of every teenager that went to Karakura High-School.

"Naruto-sensei!"

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter Two ~

_Shocked, was one word that you could describe on the faces of the gathered teenagers but the most obvious was the one on Ichigo's face._

_He was shocked that the person he had come to see as a teacher and personal friend that would help him with his issues from time to time was not just standing here but he was also, a Shinigami._

"_What the hell is going on?!"_

_Meanwhile ignoring Ichigo's predicted outburst was Ishida as he thought about the situation at hand. Being more profound in sensing Reiryoku, he had suspected something questionable with his gym teacher every time they had crossed paths, but that suspicion wavered each time he felt the Reiryoku of said man flicker on and off all the time and each time it did flicker on, the size would shift._

_It was frustrating that he wasn't able to get a complete read from the man and because of that, he let it go, thinking that it was not worth the trouble and besides, from the observations he made, his sensei wouldn't know a thing about the spirit realm._

_However, seeing here and now made him throw that thought down into the well._

_Ignoring Ichigo's outburst as well, Naruto formed a smirk on his face, "Glad to see you all remember me," his face turned serious, "However, we're not in school so you don't really need to be formal with me."_

"_Based on a report from Kisuke, Naruto-san was asked to shadow us as we entered the soul society," Yoruichi, who was just a cat, spoke up as she hopped up on Naruto's shoulder and spoke, "With him here, we can now think of a strategy before storming into the home base of the Shinigami where they obviously would have more than a home field advantage."_

"_Yoruichi's right." Naruto nodded, crossing his arms over his chest while closing his eyes, _

"_Based on what I've seen so far, I have one thing to say to you all. Do you want to hear it?"_

"…"

_He wasn't surprised by the silence he received as an answer but he took this as permission to speak, "Each of you, are not strong enough to face what soul society has to offer and come out in one piece."_

"_What?" That was the voice of Ichigo, "What do you mean not strong enough? All I care about is saving my friend before she gets executed for something she didn't do!"_

"_Listen Ichigo, I admire your optimism, I really do," Naruto looked at his orange haired student, "But charging in without a plan is a really bad idea in our part and thanks to a source from the inside, I'm able to know the movements of the captains and their assignments."_

"_That doesn't change the fact that Rukia's in danger!"_

"_I know that," Naruto glared at Ichigo, silencing him, "Which is why we're going to train you all up to acceptable levels;" He glanced at Inoue and Uryu, "I can even explore how far others can go with their powers for example, Sado-kun's ability strongly represents those of a hollow for some unknown reason so it shouldn't be so farfetched that he can do some techniques meant for hollows." He scratched his chin in thought, "Hell, he could even have another form that's more powerful than his current form just like Ichigo has his Shinigami powers and Ishida has his Quincy."_

"_But what about me?"_

"_You, you're a mystery Inoue-san," Naruto looked to the other beautiful female in the room, "You'd need training in the medical fields and I'm not the one to help with that. The only one I know that can do that is in Karakura town and you don't really want to learn said field from an enemy you plan on infiltrating."_

…

"Focus Ichigo," a chiding voice snapped Ichigo out of his flashback narrowing his vision to his sensei, who was standing a few meters opposite from him as they both stood in a field littered with Zanpakutō, "Your enemies wouldn't give you the chance to think about your past when you fight them."

Not long after the initial confrontation, Naruto created clones equivalent to the amount of students he was going to teach and took them to his personal training area located in Soul Society.

_Swoosh_

He was unimpressed with the lack of skill shown in Ichigo and decided to change it by getting him used to how a captain fights, which was also why he wasn't going to give Ichigo a break.

Meanwhile, Ichigo didn't even know how long it was since his sensei revealed himself to be the mysterious man and much surprisingly, a Shinigami and since then, Ichigo had been put through a really hard training that would help him unlock his hidden potential.

He ducked under a sword made entirely of lightening before he used his sword to block the second strike, ignoring the slight shock that channelled through him.

"Good Ichigo, it shows that you have a good head on your shoulder." Naruto complemented with a grin on his face as he was impressed with the way his student was able to catch onto his attack, "But do you think that that trick is all I have under my sleeves?"

"Huh?"

"**Byakurai!**" Naruto cried as he struck Ichigo with a kick and he watched his student fly backwards from the enhanced strike and couldn't help but feel a small ounce of sympathy because he knew how powerful that technique was and to take it point blank to the chest was something no one wanted to ever go through.

"You see Ichigo, one of the things I'm an expert in is Hado and from what you just witnessed, I don't really need my arms to channel the spell." He explained as he walked to his downed student while gripping his lightning originated sword, "Enemies can come up with different techniques to catch their opponents off guard and what you just went through was one of them and believe me, I have more."

He swung his lightning sword in an upward arc and a trail of lightning shot at increasing speeds to the still recovering substitute Shinigami who raised his sword to try and block the strike but unfortunately, he did not see the second and more powerful strike follow after and the result… well Naruto just shook his head at the knocked out heap of flesh that was known as Ichigo Kurosaki.

To be honest, the only thing he was impressed with concerning Ichigo was the power the child held within him but unfortunately, he needed some control and when he clashed swords with Ichigo some few minutes ago, he was immediately able to tell that the sword he was holding, was not his own.

Meaning that while the power he was using was his, all this time, he had not fully unlocked the power, of his Zanpakutō and he knew that while he was playing it calm and easy on the outside, it was something, he won't tolerate.

…

Ishida Uryu frowned as yet another barrage of arrows were blocked and then deflected mysteriously by the man in front of him and recalled what he had picked up from this short bout he had found himself in.

First thing he realised – much to his displeasure – is that the man in front of him was a Shinigami, one that he had never encountered before and one that was possibly more powerful than most and the second, was the absence of his Zanpakutō once he had released it (something that he missed entirely).

He was expecting to see a blade or at least the hilt of his sword indicating that he had a sword with him but instead he was met with nothing of the sort when the release phrase was spoken.

Yes he did notice the change in the Reiryoku of his opponent, and yes, he did notice a slight shift in the air as well, but that was all that happened, much to his surprise. However, he wasn't one to causally dismiss the way his arrows seemed to be disappearing each time he shot at the blonde man in front of him.

"Spacing out in the middle of a fight Ishida-san, is a big mistake." The voice of his sensei snapped him out of his thoughts, and his eyes widened when he saw a very familiar motion in front of him.

"As you do that, you unknowingly give time to your opponent as he/she comes up with a strategy in order to defeat you." Sparks started to rise around Naruto as he said that and Reishi gathered around his right stretched fist in the form of a long bow made entirely out of what seemed to be lightning, "I have come up with countless ways to beat you just in that span of time, however, I think that this, would be the most pleasant."

Ishida didn't have time to go through battle plans as he dodged several arrows made out of lightning but winced in pain as he felt one rip through his clothes, 'It doesn't matter how far I am,' he thought as he dodged another set of arrows sent his way, 'Each set of arrows are perfectly on target and if I slow down even one second, then I'm done for.'

He suddenly screamed as his body wreaked in pain at being shot from an unexpected angle, but as his consciousness was fading, he managed to hear the disappointed voice of his sensei as he spoke.

"Like I said, spacing out in the middle of fighting an enemy is a bad idea."

~ Living Room ~

"Wow, two in a row." An amused cat hummed at seeing the blonde teacher walk into the living room with a smoking Ishida slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "At this rate, I don't think they'd have the strength to take on the captains like you intended."

"Oh they will." Naruto grinned before he carelessly dropped Ishida's body next to Ichigo's as Orohime was healing the knocked out orange haired teenager, "I'm just letting them get used to the power they might be facing once they invade the Soul Society."

"What are you going to do about Sado-kun?"

"Well my clone is still facing him as we speak," Naruto shrugged as he took a sit beside the cat that was also lounging on the couch in the living room, "Don't know about the results of the fight. By the way, where's Kukaku?"

"Oh she went to get some Sake with her younger brother." Yoruichi answered, stretching her cat body, "She didn't really expect to see you crash into her home like that."

"True I suppose." Naruto said before he grinned, "Wanna watch as I torture them some more?"

Even when they were unconscious or still training, Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida all shivered as they suddenly felt a feeling of doom looming over them and Inoue just ignored it as she continued their healing.

̀`·¸·´ Captains Meeting `·¸·´

12 captains stood in a room currently having a meeting and each held the captain rank for their respective divisions.

"I call this Captain Meeting to order!" Yamamoto stated as his staff rapped the floor twice. "As all of you are aware, the Ryoka are becoming a nuisance."

Captain Commander, Genryūsai Yamamoto; Leader of the first division of the Soul Society and Commander to the thirteen divisions of Soul Society. He gazed at each one of the captains around him while clutching the head of his staff, at first glance but to those that knew the captain commander, the staff was a mere disguise hiding the physical appearance of the most powerful blade known in the Seireitei, Ryūjin Jakka.

On his left was Sui-Feng and beside her was Ichimaru Gin; captain of the 3rd division in the Gotei 13.

Beside Gin was Unohana Retsu; captain of the 4th division.

Appearing as a slender yet boisterous and youthful female, with a pair of blue eyes and black hair, she wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform, except where a sash is placed, an obi took its place. And one of the most noticeable features about her was her hair, as it was long and for those that lived in Soul Society, they would comment that it was always worn as a large braid down the front of her body.

Beside Unohana was Sosuke Aizen; captain of the 5th division of the Gotei 13.

To most in the Soul Society, Aizen appears as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes however, those that personally knew him knew that underneath all that outer appearance lies an even worse image of said man – but let's not get to that - He wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori.

"They must be brought to Justice." Standing on the opposite end of Aizen was Tousen Kaname; captain of the 9th division in the Gotei 13.

Tōsen has dark skin and dark brown braids. He has pupil-less eyes that are a pale lavender and has been blind since birth. On his person, he wore the traditional Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulders and his captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wore an orange scarf around his neck, white boots, and black, fingerless gloves; and on his eyes, he wore clear goggles, even though this was not always the case.

"Give them to me… I'll show them Justice…" Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the 12th division, replied with a grin.

Mayuri's appearance has a skeletal-like look to it with a skull-like visage - His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose - His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones while his fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short - the one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself - He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white and finally, he wears the normal Shinigami outfit.

"Justice of the insane." Toshiro Hitsugaya pointed out.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya was a short captain with a pair of turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw more than the normal attention. On his person, he wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He is relatively young by Shinigami standards, and has the appearance of a child and on official records, he was the captain of the 10th division.

"Silence." Yamamoto commanded. "We must figure out what to do about them. Some of the Captains have already encounter the Ryoka and fought."

"How many have been captured then?" Shunsui asked with an easy smile.

"None."

On the left of Tousen was Shunsui Kyoraku; captain of the 8 division. Shunsui Kyōraku is a tall, light-skinned Shinigami with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a straw hat (called a sakkat) and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform.

On the left of Kyoraku was Sajin Komamura; captain of the 7th division of the Gotei 13 and on his left was Byakuya Kuchiki; captain of the 6th division of the Gotei 13 and on the left of Byakuya. The captain of the 10th division.

Ukitake Jushiro stood on the left of the young captain, Toshiro, and he, was the captain of the 13th division that makes up the Gotei 13. He is a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance, caused by an illness which occasionally causes him to cough up blood and because of said illness, he often spends his time recuperating at Ugendō, his family's estate. Ukitake wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining.

He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakutō.

"Silence." Yamamoto commanded. "We must figure out what to do about them. Some of the Captains have already encounter the Ryoka and fought."

Those who had yet to encounter the Ryoka widened their eyes in surprise. "Th-then… just how strong are these Ryoka?" Komamura asked through his mask.

"Strong enough," Gin replied with a cheerful grin, "Such a shame we fought only one of them though, I would have loved to evaluate the other four." Gin paused in thought, "Did I forget to mention that his only weapon was a simple staff?"

"If I am to understand your explanations correctly," Yamamoto slowly spoke, "To of my captains were bested by a Ryoka who was only using a simple bo-staff to parry each of your Zanpakutō?"

Ignoring as his cane was gripped, Kyoraku spoke with a flamboyant tone, "Come now Yama-jiji, it's not really that farfetched," the corner of his lips curved up, "After all, every one of us knows that you do the same thing with your Zanpakutō once in a while."

Yamamoto relaxed as he remained silent thinking over the words of his once student and couldn't help but begrudgingly agree with him in that aspect, but then that would mean if this Ryoka was unconsciously imitating his methods then… he didn't even want to think of _that_ possibility.

"We are to tread carefully from here on," Yamamoto announced after thinking of the threat level the Ryoka posed, "We haven't received any word on rescent Ryoka activity but when we do, this is what's going to happen…"

.

.

.

To be continued.

_I apologize for the quality of the chapter posted but this is what I get from the lack of response from my BETA readers… _

_I need Help!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**PS: CHECK OUT MY UPDATED CHAPTER IN MY STORY, RAIRYU NO NARUTO!**


End file.
